Night Before Dawn
by Tori-Coloured-Disaster
Summary: Ensemble!Dark!Fic. The kingdom of Zemlya on the continent of Aslonia has long been ruled by the cruel Braginski regime. One man sets out on a journey to topple the rulers, sending shockwaves throughout the Aslonian peninsula. But how can the actions of one vagabond possibly save an oppressed kingdom? Full summary inside. Pairings to be revealed later.
1. Chapter 1

**Full summary: ****Ensemble!Dark!Fic. The kingdom of Zemlya on the continent of Aslonia has long been ruled by the cruel Braginski regime. One man sets out on a journey to topple the rulers, sending shockwaves throughout the Aslonian peninsula. But how can the actions of one vagabond possibly save an oppressed kingdom? Told from the eyes of everyone affected: from the Prince himself to his forced bride to the people ready to rebel.**

**Warnings: ****explicit and mentioned sex, gore, general darkness, noncon, slash, fem!slash, torture sequences**

**A/N: **

_**Tori: Hey guys, I'm Tori-Colour-Bastia and I'd like to be the first to welcome you to a little world called Aslonia. **_

**Neon: Hello there! I'm Neon-Tinged-Disaster, and I'd like to be the first one to welcome you to our story, but as Tori beat me to it I'll be the second.**

_**Tori: For the most part, odd numbered chapters will be written by me and evens will be written by Neon. This is a fantasy and the major pairings should become apparent over time. Most of them are pretty common, but there are some rarepairs have been tossed in for plot convenience and because they're adorable! ^_^ **__**And sorry we put Alfred and Arthur as the characters here. They're not in this chapter, but they'll be important later, I swear! Also, there's not ensemble option.**_

**Neon: We hope you enjoy the story!**

Chapter One

_I know I could be hanged for this. Or worse._

Francis took the stage, keeping a keen eye on the people in front of him. This town, Sona-ler, was small, with a mostly human population. In the crowd, if he squinted he could see a small set of fae among them. Brownies, mostly, as well as faeries, but definitely ones who would receive his message well. He focused and began speaking.

"I know many eccentrics have stood before you in the past, spouting out what seems to be romanticised lies and half truths. I am not one of these eccentrics. What I speak is the truth and I know you are well aware of all this. This world is racially divided. The high fae make our choices for us and if we step one toe out of line they'll have our head. A human, or faerie, or brownie steals a loaf of bread and is put to death. If a high fae were to resort to stealing, such an act would be hand-waved away as if it were nothing, yet we die. I am the type of human the nobles would love to make an example of. I'm risking my life for the future of our collective races. We need to show them that they can no longer push us around just because of our birth. So, are you going to put up with being pushed around by nobles who wouldn't care whether you live or die? Or are you going to join me in our fight for freedom? Join us and make Zemlya a better place for our progeny. Every man and woman is worth something. Don't be afraid because you think it won't matter. Even if we fail, we'll show them that we can be reckoned with and we won't just stand here and take the abuse that's being thrown at us."

This was met with cheers from the audience. Francis could guess these people's stories just by looking at them. Poor, tired, dirty, nearly emaciated. He could understand them, in a way. After being alerted to the suffering around him, Francis had left his comfortable life in favour of one on the road, rallying support for the people he'd seen abused and pushed around. He never travel with more than a few pieces of gold on him and never stayed in one town for more than a day or two. It was for his own safety, as getting caught or mugged was never a good idea.

After his speech, Francis head out to the local bar, a typical practice for him. He was greeted by a few of his fellow revolutionaries that he met upon arriving. They looked at him with envy, as they had never tried leaving their own town. By now, Francis had earned a reputation as a vagabond spreading messages of rebellion. He took a seat in the middle of all of them, nine or ten men, including the owner, an earth faerie, who ordered him some wine.

"Français, nice speech. I see why people join the cause because of you," one of the men said. They had been introduced, but Francis never bothered to remember his name. It was Mason or Markus or something.

"Yeah. That's why the Blue Bloods would love my head," the revolutionary replied, jokingly.

The men laughed.

"Oui. And I bet he'd like to have mine for serving you my finest," the bar owner cut in.

This prompted more raucous laughter from the men. Francis took a sip from his wine, nearly making a face at the bitterness. It was foul and watered-down to the point where he questioned the alcohol content. If this was the finest wine he had, he was almost scared to try the cheapest. He downed it anyway, just to be polite. As he took in the room, he couldn't help but notice a girl sitting on the opposite end of the tavern. Perhaps she just recognised him from before, but he could feel her eyes staring at him. She was beautiful, though. If he was still in his old life, he would have flirted with her, taken her home, and did what he did best. But, he was a man with a mission and beautiful women could wait until after he toppled the corrupt government.

The joking and good times continued until the sound of hoofbeats echoed throughout the tavern. All eyes landed on Francis.

Blue Bloods. He was already well-known and if they saw him here, all the revolutionaries would face the gallows for sure.

"Français follow me, I have a secret tunnel you can escape from," the bar owner urged.

Francis allowed himself to be virtually dragged by the arm to the basement. After a barrel was pushed out of the way, an expansive tunnel that lead away from the town was revealed.

"The crystals light up as you go further into the tunnel and then vanish behind you. It's my own design," the bar owner explained.

Francis looked at him with wide, thankful eyes. "Merci. Not many would go to these lengths to protect me."

The earth faerie laughed. "This resistance is nothing without you. We should be thanking you for all your help, Français."

Francis smiled and blew a kiss to the bar owner before running through the tunnel. The crystals allowed him to maneuver fairly flawlessly, though the bar owner lied about them vanishing. If he looked back, he could see some of the lights still glowing a few footsteps away. He may have been hallucinating due to the glowing crystals, but he could have sworn he heard footsteps. As soon as he exited the tunnel, Francis found himself facing a dense forest. If no one had followed him, there was a slim chance of the Blue Bloods finding him now. He took a short rest before moving through the forest.

"Monsieur Français?" a feminine voice asked.

Francis whipped his head around to see the girl from the bar. She was even more beautiful up close, with big blue eyes and beautiful blonde hair that was pulled back with a piece of twine, revealing rounded human ears as opposed to the fae's pointed ones. This stranger stood tall and proud and didn't seem to fear him.

"Mademoiselle, what are you doing here?" he asked.

"I wish to join you. I support you cause and I think you could use some help," she explained. "My name is Jeanne."

"I'm afraid I can't condone that. It is a dangerous world for someone like me, having to escape from town every time I hear hoofbeats. I can't imagine having to be responsible for another person. You should go home."

The revolutionary continued walking, ignoring the girl behind him. There was no way she'd make it one day with him.

"Monsieur, people would listen to a woman more." She responded, catching up to him. "Women hear men ramble on about how unfair life is at least twice a month on that stage. If your new government would have equal rights for women, have a woman speak. You'll get more followers that way, as well. I also have more ideas. And I swear I can make it on my own, I'm a fighter."

Francis rolled his eyes. "Fine. If you can go through the next town without getting hurt, I'll let you come along with me. Now, let's hear some of those ideas."

"Well," Jeanne started, "to start, we need a way of showing that people support us so we can tell the loyal from the possibly traitorous."

"What were you thinking?" he asked. This woman was persistent, so he may as well hear her out.

"A pin. To be worn above the heart. We can decide on the design later if you wish, but it would be a good idea."

Francis had to admit, it was a clever idea. So far, he had been nearly caught twice because of tip offs from his so-called allies. With the pins, he could tell who'd help him and who'd report him to the high fae.

"Anything else?"

"An anthem. Some to call the people to arms. We can sing it at demonstrations and wave flags. I'll write it myself if I have to. It should be simple and easy to pick up on so people can sing it."

Francis raised his eyebrows. Perhaps this woman was more useful than he first thought. She seemed to have good ideas and share in his love of freedom. Perhaps traveling with her wouldn't be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **

**Neon: Hello there and Welcome to the second chapter of Night Before Dawn! Tori wrote the chapter before, so now it's my turn to take the wheel. I hope you enjoy! **

Chapter Two

Feliks had felt as if his entire world was ending the day he learned he had to marry the Blue Blood, Prince Braginski. His father had apparently betrothed him to the Braginski heir before Feliks had been born in an effort to unite the High Elvish House of Łukasiewicz and the Noble Blue Blood house of Braginski. It was not a union of friendship, nor one of convenience- the betrothal had been made for purely political purposes. The Łukasiewicz family held the land upon which the largest trading center in Zemlya, one of the three reigning kingdoms in Aslonia, rested. The Braginski's were the rulers of Zemlya, and had ties to virtually everything- one of the few things they didn't have their Blue-Blooded claws into was the Łukasiewicz land, the city of Jedonse. But then Feliks' father had made a bad business deal, and the Braginski's had paid it off, leading to the betrothal.

Unfortunately, Feliks had been born a boy, but the betrothal could not be undone, for it would be seen as a great disgrace if Feliks' father cancelled the contract- and there would probably still be a marriage, even if Feliks came out as a boy. Growing up, Feliks had never questioned why he had to dress like a girl, he had never wondered why his mother often gave him pitying looks, and never doubted that he would be free to choose whom he could marry. But then he had turned eighteen, the age an elf could be legally married, and his whole world came crashing down.

Feliks was snapped out of his thoughts by a knock on his door. "Who is it?" He called out, pushing himself off of his bed. He was decently covered; there was nothing about him that would give away his true gender.

"Feliks, it's me, Toris. Let me in; I'm here to help you get-" The door was opened and Toris was dragged in before he could finish.

"Toris, I am so glad you're here! You've got to like, save me." Feliks begged, "I totally think we can run away. You can help me, okay?"

"Feliks..."

"I think we can totally pull it off!" Feliks continued, "I mean, everyone knows me as a girl, so like I'll just dress up as a dude and we can totally get out of here!"

"_Feliks._"

"I mean, it can't be that hard to do. And you know like everything about this house, so you can get me out without being seen! It's totally fool proof! I'll have to bring my pony, of course. We can't just leave without some form of transportation, and ponies are like, the best."

"Feliks, I can't help you escape. I'm here to help you get ready for the trip toPrince Braginski's residence." Toris lifted up the corset Feliks had apparently missed. "Not escape."

"But Toris..." Feliks whined, "I don't want to. Why won't you help me escape? You're my brownie; you are supposed to be loyal to me!"

The brunette smile was strained as he replied, "Feliks, I am loyal into the entire Łukasiewicz family. Not just you."

Feliks sighed, his face turning downcast. He seriously didn't want to marry Ivan Braginski, even if his more whiny attitude didn't show it. First of all, he didn't even like the man, and second of all- the most important reason- was that Feliks had something of a crush on Toris. "So, like what did you want me to do?"

Toris held up the corset again. "I'm here to help you get into this. Now, Feliks, please. You know the routine."

Feliks scowled, but began taking off his clothes until he stood in just his boxers. He spread his arms and stared at Toris impatiently. The brunette sighed softly and approached Feliks, gently putting the corset around the man and settling it around his waist. He began clasping the eye catches and making minute adjustments until it was perfectly settle on the man's waist.

"Suck in now, okay?" said Toris, his soft voice breaking the quiet as he began tightening the laces. Feliks occasionally winced at the tightness, but did not react otherwise. He was used to this. The Brownie's fingers were gentle as possible as he tightened the laces, his knuckles occasionally brushing across Feliks' skin, eliciting shivers the elf controlled with practice. "Okay, I'm done."

"Ugh, I hate these things. I can barely breathe." Feliks' complaining broke the silence and caused the brunnette to smile.

"You've got to deal with it Feliks, and besides, you've never really complained about having to dress up as a girl before. What's wrong with it now?"

Feliks rolled his eyes, "God Toris, you are so clueless. Just help me choose something to wear." He sauntered over to the closet and began looking through his dresses. "I'm thinking either pink or green... Like, I have a green dress that totally matches my eyes, but you can never go wrong with pink. What do you think Toris?"

"Whatever you think is best," said Toris, looking over Feliks' shoulder. "You'd look good in anything."

"Hmm... Pink it is." He handed the dress to Toris, looking at him commandingly. "Now dress me! I also need to do my makeup, and time is wasting!"

Toris sighed fondly and took the dress from the haughty elf. "Of course." He then unzipped the dress and knelt down so Feliks could step in. He then pulled up the pink dress around Feliks and zipped up the back. It was a softer pink with white accents on the neckline and sleeves that fell to Feliks' ankles.

"You look lovely," Toris smiled at his friend. He may be a servant of the Łukasiewicz family, but he was also Feliks' friend.

Feliks rolled his eyes, ignoring the surge of happiness he felt as he heard that. Toris was just being his generally nice self. "I probably look, like, totally hideous. I don't have any makeup on, like at all."

Toris rolled his eyes, "Come on, let's get ready. We don't your family to get impatient, do we?"

Feliks sighed. "No. Let's go then."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

_**A/N:**_

_**Tori: Hey guys. Sorry this chapter is so late. Basically, I was in a play, which pretty much drained my time. Also, Neon has been really busy as of late, so I might be writing the author's note for the next chapter as well. Anyhow, we've written about forty chapters and are about a quarter of the way through the fic. As usual, I am the one responsible for this chapter, as it is odd-numbered, so enjoy!**_

Jeanne and Francis traversed the forest quickly, coming across a settlement within two days of walking. As they started to enter the settlement, Francis noticed his companion humming something. He glared at her, eyes narrowed nearly into slits.

"What? I tried to come up with a tune for our anthem." She started her humming over again, allowing Francis to hear the whole thing. "What do you think?"

The tune itself was upbeat and catchy, short, but not annoying upon repetition. Francis found himself actually enjoying it. By the time she finished, he smiled at her.

"I like it. Can you come up with lyrics?" He asked.

"It's an old song my parents used to sing to me," Jeanne explained. "We'd have to change the lyrics, though."

"Why?"

"The song is about a bird." Jeanne cleared her throat, she sung the same tune again, this time with words to it.

"Underneath the willow tree

Nestled 'tween the boughs

I saw a little chickadee

Who had a broken wing

I called her 'Liberty'

And I nursed her back to health

But I know she truly can't belong to me"

Francis thought for a moment. "Are you sure it's from the same province? I used to live not far from Sona-ler and I've never heard it before. It's also kind of strange. You'd think a song about a bird would be pretty and melodious like a bird. That song is harsh, like soldiers tramping. Kind of strange if you think about it, almost like the lyrics were thrown in there quickly. Or maybe I'm just overthinking it," he considered with a shrug.

"That's kind of a strange way to react. Most people would just say 'weird' and be done." Jeanne narrowed her brown eyes and looked at him coldly. "Who are you, Français, really?"

The Sona-leran girl was right. He didn't react like most people would have. Most people from his province were peasants with little more than a grammar school education, if any. They wouldn't have had the brain power to deduce something like that from a simple song. He couldn't let these slip ups get to Jeanne, otherwise she might start figuring out who he was. This was a part and he had to constantly be action like Français, the rebel on the run, rather than Francis, the young, scholarly man fascinated with Elvish Zemlya. Knowledge and understanding of such advanced history would surely lead people to investigate his past. He couldn't let that happen. In order to receive the sympathy of the poor, he'd have to pretend to be poor.

"No one you should worry yourself with. Just a little longer and we'll be in this village. Now make yourself useful and scope out for the revolutionaries, if there are any. See if we have any allies or if we need to make them," Francis instructed.

Jeanne nodded. "Alright, Monsieur, I'll be off. I'll be back soon."

He watched the woman walk off into the town before him. He hopped into a tree, with the hope that it would provide some cover against wandering eyes. Chances were, people knew what the revolutionary looked like and would recognise him in an instant. There weren't many humans with shoulder-length blond hair and stubble that never seemed to want to grow into a full beard. He looked out from the leaves, surveying the village for himself.

Jeanne walked through the village, keeping a weary eye on the inhabitants. It wasn't that different from Sona-ler in that most of the population was human and low fae. This was a promising sign for Francis, since she couldn't see any blue bloods. She went around asking people all the necessary questions: where the police stations were, how close they were to the Provincial Capital, Kala. The village (apparently Se'alla to it's inhabitants), didn't have it's own group of revolutionaries. It didn't seem any immediate threat to introduce Français into the town square. She smiled slightly. It felt good to finally sew the seeds of revolution into a new town. Rebels in Sona-ler were a pretty ordinary experience. She was friends with most of them, as her parents were before her. But talks of revolution here seemed only in hushed tones, weary that the wrong ear will hear. She went back to report everything she observed to Français.

"Monsieur!" she called out to the forest where she last saw the mysterious young rebel. "It seems safe. Any high fae is nearly an hour away, which is long enough to get away on foot. There's no talk of change, but from what I've seen, the people are mostly human."

The blond man climbed down from a nearby tree. "Merci. This village is more of a gamble than any one I've ever been in, but it doesn't hurt to take a chance, oui?"

Jeanne nodded. "Oui."

_**A/N:**_

**_Tori: Sorry the song lyrics are so terrible. I am just unable to write lyrics. Or melodies. Or, well, anything music-related. And the name for this village, Se'alla, comes from the name Tethe'alla, one of the worlds from Bandai-Namco's RPG _****Tales of Symphonia****_. I am the proud owner of it, yet I still have to beat the game. It's really good, though, and I'd highly recommend it ^_^ Also, if you're a Tales fan like I am, is Tales of the Abyss 3D any good? I'm getting a 3DS soon (for Kid Icarus Uprising and Pokemon X and Y in October), and I'm thinking of buying it. And what about the new Fire Emblem game? Sorry, this A/N is long and off-topic. Hope you liked the chapter and expect updates to be a tad more frequent._**

**_And yes, it's chapter 3 and one of the characters has already killed someone. I told you this was going to be a Dark Fic._**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

_**A/N:**_

_**Tori: Hey guys, I'm back. This chapter was of course done by the amazing Neon, but alas, school has wrenched her away from me. *sighs* Anyhow, I hope you'll enjoy.**_

Feliks was bored. They had been riding in the train for only thirty minutes, but he already felt like he was going to claw out his eyes from the tedium. "Toris, I'm so totally bored. Entertain me."

"Mistress, I don't believe-"

"Oh shut up Toris. We have our own car; don't give me that Miss Łukasiewicz bull. Tell me a story or something. I have nothing to do!" Feliks whined, laying out on his seat. Toris was sitting on the seat across from him, a large guidebook in his lap. "Don't read that dull thing, broski. Entertain me!"

Toris sighed and closed the book. "You wanted a story, right? There once was a young girl named... Felicia. She was an elf with blonde hair, and though she was a girl, she always wore boys clothes on request of her family. She also always got what she wanted. This made young Felicia into a spoiled brat who did nothing but complain and-"

"Hey! Toris, you're my brownie, don't be rude to me!"

"I wasn't doing anything Miss, I was only telling a story as you requested," said Toris innocently.

"That is totally not what I meant, and you know it. Tell me a better one."

"How about some Blue Blood history? You need to brush up on that and your manners... We don't want you accidentally offending Lord Braginski... Do you even know his sister's names?"

"No, but like, I figure we will be introduced and everything, so it totally doesn't matter."

"Feliks! It is common courtesy! How do you not even know this! Their names are Natalia and Yekatrina. Natalia is younger by- Are you even listening to me?"

Feliks was making a 'blah blah blah' gesture with his hand and staring out of the window. Toris restrained his impulse to hit the boy with his guidebook. "You better be good at improvising... Seriously Feliks, I don't want you to get caught or something. I mean, once you're married, it will be fine because Ivan won't be able to divorce you... But if he catches the fraud before the marriage... We'll all have our heads chopped off. And I am not exaggerating. You know the laws."

"But he wouldn't do something like that, right?"

"Feliks, have you listened to anything? You know what they say about Lord Braginski..."

"Yeah, but those are rumors Toris. Totally fun to spread, but they aren't really true, right? I mean, Braginski doesn't bathe in the blood of a thousand virgin elves every full moon in order to keep his power, does he?"

This time Toris actually smacked Feliks on the head with the book. "Those aren't the rumors I meant, you-" He sighed. Feliks was already inspecting his makeup with a pocket mirror and was not listening. "Feliks, seriously. Pay attention to me!"

"What did you say Toris? Did I hear you starting my story? It should like, totally have princesses. And pink."

"Ahem. The History of the Three Kingdoms and the City-State of Nasseau- Elongated version written by Mono, Tony. The first of the kingdoms, the High Elvish Kingdom of-"

"Not Listening!"

"Was created by the Elf Perdeth. There were no last names in these days, only titles and-"

"Ooh, look at that gorgeous landscape! Like, totes pretty. Look outside the train Toris!"

"Perdeth was attempting to find land for his peoples to settle upon, and so they asked the head of a friendly tribe of mountain brownies. Mountain brownies, unlike forest brownies and house brownies, are not actually brownies. They are in fact a species of troll, and-"

"How long till we get there? Like, I am so totally antsy right now. I mean, do we at least have rest stops or something? Like, seriously."

Toris gave up. Feliks was not listening. Checking his watch, he replied, "There are four hours left Feliks. It's barely been thirty minutes. And there are not going to be any rest stops. If you are feeling antsy, why don't you take a walk around the train?"

"And like, have to end up socializing with my parents? And like, what if I end breaking a nail or something? Like, have you seen the handles on these doors?

Toris sighed. He seemed to be doing a lot of that lately. "Yes, I have in fact. You see Feliks, we got in this train together. That means, you know, in case I have to slow down this for you, that we saw the exact same train and the exact same door handles. I don't know about you, but I don't think door handles change in a few seconds."

Feliks gave him a smug look, "Ah, but what if a skilled Kitsune illusionist messed with your perception of the door handles so you don't in fact know?"

Toris gave him a look, causing Feliks to crow, "Ha! I totally got you there Toris! Nothing you can say to that, huh?"

"Magic and illusion work on low fae and humans is illegal in all of Zemlya except for Jedonse. This is what you'd have to know in order to talk to the Braginskis. Now listen, please."

Feliks gaped, "No! I refuse! You can't do that! Why do you have to be so smart Toris? Not cool broski, not cool."

"You know, if you actually listened in your lessons, you would know this." Toris sighed, "You better be glad that I'm going to be with you and helping with this. I don't even want to know what kind of destruction you would cause if left alone..."

"I don't destroy anything! I like, make things more fashionable. Duh."

"Lady Marguerette's Stuffed Bear?"

"Like, how was I supposed to know that was one of her hunting trophies? That thing was totally hideous! I had very good reason!"

Toris looked at Feliks skeptically. "Sure you did."

"So when are we going to get there?"

Toris wondered how hard he would have to hit Feliks with the book to knock him out for the rest of the trip. "Feliks, it hasn't even been thirty minutes since you last asked."

"Your point being? I just want to know how long we have left?"

Toris sighed. It was going to be a long trip.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

_**A/N:**_

_**Tori: Sorry for the hiatus? Anyhow, I am responsible for this chapter and I hope you don't mind. By the way, this fic is going to be extremely long, if you haven't guessed. I believe it's up to 5,000 words and it's only been five chapters, so, yeah, it's only getting longer. I hope you don't mind, though and enjoy more Francis and Jeanne.**_

Jeanne sat in the bar with a few other women, a mug of mead in her hand. The drink was extremely un-ladylike. The men at her table would applaud and sometimes cheer for her whenever she downed a mug. The women turned their noses in disgust.

"So, mademoiselle, are you going to be in Se'alla long?" one of the men asked. He was one of the few who hadn't gone to see Français' speech. He was unlike the men she was acquainted with at home in Sona-ler and smelled potently of whiskey.

"Not really, no. I'm just a traveler passing through," Jeanne replied with a sigh, taking another sip of ale.

"It is dangerous for a lovely lady such as yourself to be galavanting around the woods at night unaccompanied. Perhaps you shall let me escort you to-"

Jeanne rolled her eyes and cut him off. "I don't need escorting, monsieur." She was starting to figure out a lot about this man just from drinking with him. "I'm perfectly safe with my traveling partner."

The man's eyes narrowed. "What kind of traveling partner?"

The Sona-leran shushed the old man loud enough so the whole tavern could hear part of Francis' speech. She let it continue for about a paragraph before announcing "That is my traveling partner, Français. And if you know what's good for you, you'll join his revolution. He promises equality to all and the end to all the disproportionate punishment we get for our crimes. A man born human has the same rights as a man born high fae. So, should you chose to join us, you'll be ensuring your future and the future for your progeny. So please, if you're not happy, if you're tired of being poor and never knowing where your next meal will come from, Français is working to help you."

The tavern-goers rolled their eyes.

"Mademoiselle, we've heard many eccentrics get on that stage and spout fantasy after fantasy about how evil the Blue Bloods are. Our town would be fine were it not for people like your friend bringing them were all the time," the old man growled.

Jeanne took a moment to study him closely. By the looks of him, he was a farmer, well-built muscles layering every inch of his body and bulging slightly through his clothes. The girl stepped backwards, away from him, with wide eyes.

"W-we really don't mean to bring the Blue Bloods here, monsieur. We just want to get our message out."

Her voice grew frantic as she slowly backed up towards the door, never breaking eye contact with the man.

"But you bring them here anyway and then Se'alla suffers greatly. This is your fault and this is his fault!"

Jeanne didn't react to this just listened to the utter silence that range throughout the town. That didn't make sense. In Sona-ler, Français had talked for much longer than that. If anything, this town needed much more prompting than her own. As quickly as possible, she turned tail and dashed out the door, grabbing a dagger concealed in a pouch under her tunic. The Blue Bloods had come. Someone had tipped them off to a revolutionary in their midst. Français was bound with his hands behind his back by a thick rope. Two Blue Bloods stood, grasping each of his arms tightly. The young revolutionary stared at the ground.

"Well, it's off to Zelyon with you, eh? You still gotta be tried, even if we caught you in the act. What's your name, anyway?" one of the Blue Bloods prodded.

The rebel glared up at them with piercing blue eyes.

"Come on, idiot, don't play dumb. We know you speak Zemlyan, no matter how much your people murder it," the other one prompted.

Jeanne looked around. There were only two guards and the villagers had all hid anywhere they could find shelter. It was the perfect crime.

Although she had been born a girl, destined to cook and clean her whole life, her father had taught her how to use his old dagger and she had inherited it after he passed away. Chances were, if Blue Bloods had a similar anatomy to humans (which most fae did), she could get away with this easily. All it would take was one well-placed stab in any of the places her father had taught her and she could save Français with ease.

"Remember, Jeanne, if you ever need to kill someone, a well-placed blow to the neck will do the trick. If their advantage is size, use your speed against them."

Grasping the hilt of her dagger and remembering her father's words, Jeanne advanced toward the two Blue Blood guards and plunged her dagger into the neck of one of the unsuspecting fae. As soon as she took it out, her knife was stained a deep, royal blue. The already-dead guard fell to his knees, revealing Jeanne's face to the other. He was more prepare and drew his sword, a rapier of elvish design, judging by the artful pattern on the hilt.

"Fae like to think they have power over you, but if you stand your ground when they advance, there'll be a split second where their guard drops. Make this second count."

He advanced on her, just as her father predicted, but the Sona-leran stood still, keeping her dagger steady. Français looked at her wide eyed as the Blue Blood guard dropped. She took the opportunity to take a stab at his neck, but her dagger blade only nicked the steel of the rapier. Fast recovery.

"Jeanne, always remember to be aware of both your enemy's arms."

The girl looked down at the fae's unarmed hand. It was headed right for the collar of her tunic! Gritting her teeth, she plunged the knife into the back of his hand, eliciting a scream from the guard. She took the knife out, causing a torrent of blue blood to pour from the new wound. He started at the wound in his hand, lowering his guard to the point where Jeanne could sever his aorta, sending royal blue spilling all around them.

Français stared at Jeanne with wide eyes as she cut his bindings.

"How did you learn how to fight like that?" he asked, staring up at her.

"My dad taught me since I could hold a knife. As I got older, the fights got tougher," she explained as the ropes were cut. "Also, don't step in any blood."

The rebel nodded as the two ran away, leaving town.

Back in the woods, Jeanne knelt by a river, washing the blue blood off her dagger. Her companion watched over her shoulder.

"Thank you. For that bit in Se'alla. I'd probably be done for were it not for you," he admitted meekly.

The Sona-leran girl smiled, the river water reflecting her expression. "It's no problem, really. I mean, it's the first time I've killed someone and they'll definitely be after us now, but at least we're both okay."

She grasped her ponytail and started to saw at the base of it with her dagger. Français caught her hand. "What are you doing?"

"The men I talked to in the tavern will be after a blond girl with long hair. If I cut my hair short like a boy's no one will catch me," she explained.

Francis thought she was crazy, but figured it wasn't his place to interfere. It was too bad that such gorgeous hair was going to waste...

Jeanne severed the ponytail and undid the twine, letting some of it catch on the breeze before dropping the remainder into the river to be washed away.

"Jeanne, I want to repay you for saving my life and I know this rebellion means a lot to you. Will you join me?" he asked after an extended silence.

The girl smiled brightly at her companion. "Of course."

_**A/N: **_

_**Tori: Sorry everything about this fic takes so long. Updates would happen a lot more often if people bothered to FOLLOW IT! I am extremely un-subtly fishing for follows, I know. Can I just say, I have probably the most annoying A/N's out of most of the writers on FFn. Sorry.**_


End file.
